


Skate Your Way Into My Heart (And Ass)

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Fluff and Humor, Hot and Cold, Ice Play, Ice Skating, Ice puns, Insults, Jokes, Kissing, M/M, Sex nods, Touching, falling, rink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Maverick finds another thing to add to his already incredibly long, irritatingly detailed list of things Iceman is exceptional at: Ice skating. Carrying his weight. Picking him up. Taunting him.Kissing him senseless. Ice play.
Relationships: Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Skate Your Way Into My Heart (And Ass)

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need, the need for some Christmassy fluff. So here it is, ice puns and all. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone, here’s to a better 2020! <3

“How did you get so freaking good at this?”

“Did you seriously just question my ability? To do, well, anything?”

There was a hesitation, a low whistle thrumming between the two.

“Maverick? Again, did you seriously just question me and my—“

“—It’s not common knowledge that the fucking Iceman can fucking ice skate like that!” Maverick’s breath hitched as he fell into Iceman’s frame, who caught him with a laugh. “You belong on the figure skating team, all sparkly and shit. How did you get so good at this?”

Iceman shrugged, helping Maverick to the corner of the ring. Maverick clutched at the side and gripped Iceman’s coat even tighter, failing miserably at steadying himself.

“This would be the most perfect opportunity for endless ice puns and- ow, shit!” Maverick was in a heap on the floor, hand rubbing the back of his head where Iceman’s navy ring had clipped him.

Iceman was looming over him, gliding around him in a small circle, laughing. Goddamnit but did the bastard have a beautiful laugh.

“You gonna.. help me up or what?” Maverick asked, raising to his knees.

He skidded again, chest colliding with the ice. Iceman just laughed louder in response.

“Ice. Yo, Iceman!”

He began to skate away, inch by inch, his pace slow yet still Maverick couldn’t keep up. He clambered to his feet; the ice crunching under his skates and beginning to seep through his jeans.

“For fuck’s sake, Kazansky!”

Maverick was finally on his feet, arms outstretched and desperate to stay that way. He tapped his toe, gaining some momentum and began to tail Iceman. He clutched to the rail along the way as Iceman skated further from him, a brisk glide, and he wasn’t even looking where he was going. He had the most perfect spacial awareness, eyes locked on Maverick throughout his entire routine.

“If you want me, come get me Mitchell!” He called.

It was like Iceman owned the damn rink, twirling and throwing in the odd jump that caused Maverick’s mouth to drop and for him to lose his footing again. He clung desperately to the side.

“Fuck!”

Maverick tried to chase him, he really did, both knowing that his efforts would prove futile. At one point Iceman just slipped past him, having completed God knows how many laps of the rink; kicking some ice at Maverick along the way to make his presence known. Iceman was laughing, wild and free, the sounds were beautiful as they dropped from his plush lips. 

Another couple minutes of Maverick hobbling along and he had had it.

“Alright, alright! I give up, I suck at this.” He began, voice gaining intensity as Iceman slid back over to him. “You’re better than me, whatever. Whenever there’s some cold shit on the line, that cold heart of yours will beat me too it.”

Iceman just folded his arms, raised a blonde eyebrow and smirked. Maverick could freaking hear his smirk, the bastard.

“No shit, Mav.”

“Yeah.. yeah whatever.” Maverick mumbled. “Now, will you just shut up and help me already?”

Impossibly, Iceman smirked harder.

“ _Dead as a doornail_ ” he uttered, eyes tracing Maverick as he slumped to the ground.

“Huh?”

“Real articulate.” Iceman bulldozed straight over Maverick’s protestations. “Charles Dickens? Come on Mav, that one was obvious. It’s Christmas for fucks sake.”

Before Maverick could voice another retort about his literacy ability, Iceman slid in beside him and wrapped his arm around Maverick. He hauled his weight from the side of the rink and, impossibly, let Maverick just fall into his surprisingly still open arms.

“Don’t look down, if you look down you‘ll fall.” Iceman whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down Maverick’s spine.

He suddenly felt warm, supported. Iceman’s nimble fingers spun him around so that he was behind in, back flush to Iceman’s chest, and nudged Maverick forward. He took the hint, clutching to Iceman’s hands as he pushed off: head held high.

Iceman manoeuvred them both around the rink, slow and steady to let Maverick’s confidence grow. His hands were teasing, pesky, running up and down Maverick’s sides that he nearly lost balance a couple of times. Iceman always caught him. Made a crude joke about Maverick always needing his hands on him. Iceman always caught him.

“That’s it, you’re getting it Mav.”

“What am I getting?” Maverick coughed out over his shoulder, pressing himself back into Iceman’s heat.

Iceman stabilised them both before picking up speed; he span Maverick around with such a force that he wasn’t expecting. He bumped into Iceman’s chin as he was whisked round, heaving out a chuckle.

“Bastard.”

“You want to fall flat on that irritating face instead, Mitchell?”

Maverick gripped him tighter, angling his head up to take in those shining hazel eyes.

“Screw it.”

Maverick’s hand snaked it’s way up Iceman’s back, through his blonde hair before yanking his head down, with force, and crushing their lips together. He felt Iceman buckle, his balance faltered as he fell into Maverick’s smaller frame: sending them both crashing to the ground.

“Mother fucker!”

Iceman was atop of him, limbs sprawled and blades dangerously close to cutting his leg. He had his head resting on Maverick’s chest which shook as he laughed.

“No, Kazansky. It’s you, you who wants to fall flat on that irritating, nauseating, scrutinising face—“

Maverick was cut off with a yelp, then a moan that was swallowed by Iceman.

There they lay atop of the ice, it sleeping through their clothes and causing shiver after shiver. Not that Maverick could feel it, he was too busy falling deeper into the warmth on his lips, the warmth building in his stomach as Iceman shifted, blanketing him with his lean silhouette.

They broke away, panting, both sets of eyes never leaving the glimmer in those before them. Both lips were chapped and swollen, both cheeks tinted red.

“Are you going to let me up or am I going to have to buck you off of me, Iceman?”

At the raise of a sardonic blonde eyebrow, Maverick well and truly had his answer.

“I think I’d much rather lie here a little longer, don’t you think?”

“It’s cold.”

“I’m not cold.” Iceman pressed Maverick back down into the ice, his hair was littered with white specs.

“I didn’t ask that. It’s fucking cold as hell.”

Iceman grinned his shark grin again, mere inches from Maverick’s own.

“Looks like we’ll have to find another way to keep warm, huh?”

Maverick could feel his breath as it tickled his chin, his jaw. He yanked Iceman closer to him, slamming their lips together again.

“Better?” Iceman panted breaking into a trail of little kisses across Maverick’s jawline.

“How can the.. shit, right there, Christ..” He groaned, back arching up, “the.. freaking Iceman be so freaking hot?”

Iceman just shrugged, pouting.

“What can I say?” Maverick was already rolling his eyes at Iceman’s overly confident tone. “The coldest of people can have the warmest of hearts, Mitchell.”

“ _Hard and sharp as flint_ , aren’t we Scrooge?”

“Christ.”

“See, you’re not the only one who knows Shakespeare.”

“Dickens.”

After a beat, Maverick stated. “Him too.”

“Just shut up and enjoy the moment. Stop questioning it.” The Irritation was evident in Iceman’s voice but Maverick had to laugh anyway.

“Mmkay. Merry Christmas Kazansky… you stone cold bastard. Happy Holidays, whatever the fuck else!”

“Fröhe Weihnachten, Feliz Navidad and Joyeux Noél to you too Mitchell.” Iceman’s tone was light, uncharacteristically cheerful.

Revelling in the knowledge of how they were both being deeply affected down low, Maverick found his moment.

“I think my ass has fucking frozen.”

At that, Iceman’s voice dropped deep. Strained. “Looks like I’ll have to warm it up, won’t I?”

“You better. And soon…prick.”


End file.
